Fittings are frequently used to connect two objects, such as two or more tubes or a tube and a device that facilitates fluid communication with the tube. For example, a fitting can connect a valve to a tube such that the valve can regulate the flow of a fluid through the tube. Fittings may also be utilized to cap or plug an opening in a tube. To prevent a fluid from leaking, however, a fitting must maintain a seal with the tube while withstanding various environmental factors, including, for example, pressure, temperature, vibration, etc.
In various applications it is advantageous to provide a “quick connection” fitting between two tubes or related devices. For example, a quick connection fitting may be desirable for connecting fittings in hard to reach places that cannot be readily accessed by a wrench or other tightening tool. In another example, the quick connection fitting may provide for speedy connections when time is a concern, such as in healthcare, emergency services, and automotive racing applications. A quick connection fitting is so called because it may be manually connected and disconnected with relative ease.
One problem associated with conventional quick connection fittings, however, is that they may be susceptible to leakage. For example, leakage may occur as a result of degradation of an o-ring or a gasket forming a seal in the fitting. Leakage may also result from mechanical loosening of the fitting caused by thermal cycling or vibration. Leakage in a fluid conveying system is undesirable for many reasons.